The Many Oaths of Lisa Cullen
by KristieConspiracy
Summary: I had to do it. I couldn't not do it. Not after all that. Written for Fire the Canon's Character of the Week Drabble Competition, week 7: Lisa Cullen (Lisa Cullen and Tabitha Bainbridge both featured in the PoA video game on PS2)
1. Where We Act

**Challenges: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 7)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Lisa Cullen, OC (Hailey Cullen)

**Prompt: **Must involve Hogwarts in some way

**Word count: **173

**A/N:** Lisa Cullen is a half-blood Gryffindor. Her muggle-born mother is named Hailey, she left the wizarding world to be with her muggle husband, Peter.

* * *

"Mum, I have to give it a shot. It's my school, my home for years."

"Lisa, that's exactly my point. It's a _school_. A new one will be built."

The mother and daughter shared striking similarities: same long, dark hair, same barely tan skin, same dark eyes and rosy lips; even the same pixie-like ears. In loyalty, though, they differed hugely. To Hailey, family was everything. She'd abandoned the entire wizarding world for her muggle parents and husband, to whom magic was too strange. Lisa, though, was a Gryffindor. She _couldn't_ stay on the sidelines, not while people put their lives on the line to save the world she loved. She owed it to them to stand at their sides.

"Mum, I have to fight, I _have_ to go to Hogwarts. I'm sorry, but I have to, just like you had to leave."

The older witch stared at her daughter for a long stretch of silence. Then she sighed and stepped aside.

"Be careful, Lisa. But I understand - go save your school."


	2. When We Fall

**Challenges: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 7)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Lisa Cullen, Tabitha Bainbridge

**Prompt: **Pale green

**Word count: **136

* * *

Isn't it peculiar, how imminent death washes everything out?

Shadows, black as night, become soft gray. Fire dancing high enough to light an entire stone hall becomes bleached and hazy. Vivid hexes become delicate charms, spilled potions in all shades become a bland colourless mix.

Worst of all, though, is _the_ curse, the most unforgivable offence. It becomes dull and unmemorable, pale green instead of bright. It doesn't stand out, doesn't look like anything important. But it comes right for her, her over everyone else in the warzone.

Then everything returned to its' normal state, and she was staring at the ceiling, her head throbbing where it had hit the ground. "Ow - what -" Warm brown eyes met cool gray.

"You alright there, love?"

Lisa felt her heart stop.

This time, it wasn't for death.


	3. What We Fear

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 7)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Lisa Cullen, Tabitha Bainbridge

**Prompt: **Romantic relationship

**Word count: **154

* * *

"Late, late, late -"

"Lisa."

"Where're my keys, my shoes?"

"Lisa."

"Have you seen my wand?"

"Lisa Cullen."

"Oh, Merlin, is my -" Lisa shut up as Tabitha pressed her thin, perfectly made-up lips to her own. She let the kiss distract her, melting against her girlfriend. "Mm..."

"Your wand," Tabitha said in her usual slow, calm tone," is behind your ear." She removed it and pressed it into Lisa's hand, kissing her cheek. "Your shoes are beside the door, where you left them. _I_ have your keys. And yes, your dress is perfectly presentable, of course it is - _I _chose it. Your mother will loove you."

"That's not what I meant, Tabby, and you know it."

The blonde ex-Slytherin bit her lip. "True. But I'll charm her, you'll see."

Lisa gaped at her, aghast. "You can't use magic on my mother!"

Tabitha laughed aloud. "Salazar, I love you so much."

"Me, too."


	4. Why We Care

**Challenges: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 7) _on HPFC

**Characters: **Lisa Cullen, OC (Hailey Cullen), Tabitha Bainbridge

**Prompt: **Must be written in first person

**Word count: **200

* * *

My fingers are trembling, but there's nothing to grab to make it stop. When I was sitting with Tabby and mum in the lounge, at least I could clutch the hem of my blue dress, bought by my beautiful girlfriend. Who was in the other room, left alone, when mum called me into the kitchen to 'help make tea'.

I know my mother. She's practically anal over her independence, unless dad's around, in which case she 'can't' do anything for herself. Dad isn't around, though, and I can see the disappointment in mums' gaze.

"Yes, she's female. She uses a potion to perfect her hair. She's vain and arrogant and beautiful."

"She's a Slytherin, Lisa. I remember her parents from Hogwarts. Both of them Death Eaters."

A thrill of annoyance shoots up my spine. "And so was Tabby," I snap, "right up until the second she saved my life. You've got no right to judge her; you lost it when you left the wizarding world."

"Does she make you happy?"

"She saved me from more than you know."

I'm staring at her, waiting. What she says next will decide our future.

Because I am _not_ leaving Tabitha Bainbridge for anyone.


	5. Who We Love

**Challenge: **Fire the Canon's _Character of the Week Drabble Competition (week 7)_ on HPFC

**Characters: **Lisa Cullen, Tabitha Bainbridge, OC (Steven Bainbridge, Sophie Bainbridge)

**Prompt: **Familial relationship

**Word count: **193

* * *

It was the muggle government that passed a law allowing same-sex marriage in England. It was Hailey who told the couple the instant she heard. It was a ministry official who oversaw the wedding. And, two years later, it was Tabitha who asked the question, _should we adopt_?

Six months later, their newly adopted twins shared their fourth birthday. It wasn't until seven thirty that the day made Lisa cry.

"Thanks, mum," the girl, Sophie, whispered as Tabby closed _the Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

The blonde paused. "What did you say?"

Sophie's mumble was muffled, but easier to hear in the otherwise silent room. "Thanks, mum."

"Good night, mama," Steven said more clearly as he sat up to hug Lisa, then Tabitha. "Good night, mum."

The couple left the room as quietly as possible, staring at each other, hands over their mouths to suppress their thrilled laughter, tears burning in their eyes. "He called me mama!"

"She called me 'mum'! You know what this means?"

"They're accepting us. They - they care about us."

"Oh, thank Merlin."

"Don't be delusional; of course they accept me: I'm awesome. And you're pretty sweet, too."


End file.
